Wolf of the Forest
by Amyethious
Summary: Unconscious in the middle of a forest Remus Lupin needed a guide. Why not the first people who he or rather they stumbled upon, Kakashi and Team 7. Chakra, not magic. Let see what's in store for the lost werewolf in the land of ninja, or will he find his way home. Please review and updates will be when I feel like it. Rating may change. Maybe future Remus/Kakashi
1. New world

**I Do not own Harry Potter or Naruto Period.**

Remus Lupin was having trouble during this fight. He was surrounded on all sides and is barely dodging the attacks. He knew he was going to get hit if help didn't arrive soon, unfortunately it didn't arrive soon enough. He was hit on all sides at once and then felt nothing.

Nothing that is what he saw or a lack of what he could. Oblivion of nothingness. All black, like velvet, smooth and fluid encompassing his body, blanketing him.

Slowly, oh so very slowly pain made its way through the darkness. The first of his senses were coming back. Grass? The fight took place on stone. Wearily he opened an eye, only to close it again from the brightness. "Hey, wait up," A voice? "AAAaaahhhhh!" Screaming. Instinct kicked in from battle. Both eyes snapped open, he was immediately sitting up, wand in hand and looking around. The scream came from above and that's where he looked. Orange and yellow was all he saw before pain erupted in his head. Bleary eyes from pain looked around again. Bright, big, blue eyes looked straight back at his. Blinking broke the tension before he once again tried to look around. A bright, lush, green forest was where he laid.

"Hey, hey are you alright? I'm really sorry for falling on you." It was a boy, no older than 12 or 13, with the blondest hair it could be considered yellow and he was wearing the most obnoxious, glaring orange jumpsuit that could ever be found.

"Hn, dobe." Another boy, black hair, pale skin, obsidian eyes with a bored but content look in them.

"What was that TEME!" The blond boy yelled unnervingly close to the boys face.

"Naruto shut up you baka! Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that." A girl with bubble gum pink and what I could have sworn her eyes were alight with a raging fire.

"Ma, Ma, think he might want to talk without you screaming in his face Naruto." What the? A man probably in his late twenties to early thirties, tall and lean, with shockingly, silver hair that defied all gravity. His face was almost completely covered. A mask covering his neck up to the bridge of his nose and a head band covered his left eye.

"I'm not in his face!" The boy Naruto yelled.

"No, but you're still screaming." The man with no face visible I've labelled No-Face.

"Yea Naruto, he doesn't want to hear you!" The probable relative to a banshee screamed at him just as loud if not more so.

"Sakura-Chan." The blond boy, Naruto, looked hurt now.

All of them have the same headband.

"Who are you? And where am I?" My voice polite but sounding raspy and dry.

"Mah, sorry about my students. It's actually polite to introduce yourself first however since we disturbed you; my name is Hatake Kakashi. We are just outside of Konohagure." No-Face, no identified as Hatake said.

Blondie then spoke in a much more enthusiastic voice than before but also more calm, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Hn, dobe. Uchiha Sasuke." His eyes showed his pride but confusion at my non-existent reaction.

"Haruno Sakura." She said in an attempt to sound exaggeratedly lady like while glancing at Uchicha.

A look of confusion crossed my face I'm sure when I asked "Konohagure,?" It was probably a very well-known place considering the shocked faces on their faces. "Sorry but do you know how far away I am from England?" My suspicions are unfortunately not in my favour.

"England, where's that?" Naruto asked voiced laced with excitement still.

"There's no such place you idiot. It's not on any map." The now grating voice of the banshee scolded Uzumaki, once again while glancing at Uchiha.

"Hey what was that for? I was just asking where it is." Uzumaki yelled. And I saw the emotions he was trying to hide before they vanished. Hurt with great amounts of pain, and rage, pure un-channelled rage.

"If I may see a world map, I can see if it has been discovered or, I might just be completely lost." Only slight humour in my voice to hide my concern. Hatake handed me a rolled up piece of parchment from somewhere. Looking at it I saw many names for placed I didn't know and what's worst was that is couldn't just be different names for the people who lived here. I didn't even recognise the landscapes that were present on the map. Lost.

"Would you be so kind to guide me to the closest village, I'm lost."


	2. The village

**The Village**

Kakashi (pov)

Looking relaxed was easy after so many years, even while on high alert. The man was dressed strange, but didn't carry any visible weapons other than the piece of wood, though if thought of can still be quite dangerous in the right/wrong hands. That didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He smelt of wolf, and recently death. He is accustomed to death and is by no means innocent. As the leaf is the closest village, an interrogation by Ibiki is necessary for anyone intending on staying in the village without papers. He could easily do a mind walk and see what he's hiding. In the meantime I'll question him about this _England_ he spoke of as his home. He might be from a lost land, but that possibility is negligible.

"My apologies for my manners. I'm Remus Lupin." The stranger identified himself as, holding up a hand in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Remus-san. We can take you to the closest village as it is the one we're heading to. On the map, Konohagure, is our home village. If you plan to stay in Konoha an interview is needed considering you have no proof of identification and that we also have no evidence to trust you." Find out any talents you may possess, secrets you keep and any true intents and views you have towards our village if what you say is even less than truthful.

"That would be much appreciated Hatake-san. I hope I am no bother to you or your students." A small bow accompanied the thank you.

Remus (pov)

The san on the end when saying my name was a Japanese suffix, suffice to say they all probably introduced themselves with their last name first and given name last. Well at least as I'm on no personal level with them, when speaking to them it is with their last name. An interrogation, not an interview, although I understand their reasoning I just hope I can somehow stay until the full moon. I have no idea how far into the lunar cycle they're in, although moony is quiet at the moment, he reacted when Naruto appeared as well as Kakashi.

"That would be much appreciated Hatake-san. I hope I am no bother to you or your students." A small bow accompanied the thank you. I wonder what their village is like. I'll have to inform their leader of my werewolf status; after I determine how he'll react. I don't have any money except a few sickles and a galleon, I wonder how much the gold of the galleon would be worth. Enough for a room to stay at until something is decided or would they give me one of their choices to keep an eye on me, probably the latter.

We had been walking for just over two hours with the tall, lush trees providing shade for the travel, no longer through the woods but on the main road. Naruto had been beaten several times into the ground by Sakura for getting on her nerves by never shutting up. It was nice to talk so care free. As soon as we started walking Kakashi pulled out a little orange book from his bag, from the picture it was probably something inappropriate, I didn't ask as I didn't want to know. Sasuke was silent for almost all of it as was Kakashi except for a snide comment at Naruto or a perverted giggle, each respectively.

Giant wooden doors between the high stone walls that held them started becoming visible in the distance. A picture of a leaf, the same the group wore on their headbands was painted on the doors once the doors were close enough to be examined. The village hidden in the Leaf, Konohagure.


	3. Ibiki Morino

**Ibiki Morino**

The village was large and had a mountain at the back in the distance, four faces was engraved into the stone. The buildings were wooden and stone and stood tall with signs in Japanese. Its appearance was a mix of a traditional village mixed with a modern look and several modern technologies. The streets were lined with stalls as the group walked passed. Many people stared and glared, some more obvious than others. The further into the village the more crowded the streets became. A large building with the symbol of fire on the front like a logo was the largest building seen so far.

Kakashi PoV

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You are to report to the Hokage and then you are to write your mission report. Naruto, do make your writing legible hmm." I love watching the kids squirm under my upside down U eye smile, Naruto always has the funniest reactions. I wonder if I should be four or five hours late tomorrow? I might get more reading done. There should have been a new release while we were away on the C-rank. Now that the kids were gone I couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle at the thought of new literature.

Lupin PoV

The village was amazing so far. Although I'm sure I'm not supposed to understand any of it, the characters and words just made sense to me. My magic or something else must have happened to create something like the translating charm on me for Japanese. Dead useful for travelling, not that anyone in the magical UK actually travelled other than the pureblood, though only to their own or an acquaintance's mansion.

Kakashi had been quiet most of the walk in the village, except when talking to the two guards at the gate. I think someone else was watching us and still is, if I trust my instincts. Moony's been agitated as well, growling every now and then. I really need to know how far into the lunar cycle they are. It's not like I can carry the wolf bane potion with me everywhere, it spoils after 24 hours.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. You are to report to the Hokage and then you are to write your mission report. Naruto, do make your writing legible hmm." Kakashi said, with one really messed up smile. His only visible eye and upturned U and his voice kind as if suggesting to a child that the playground looks fun without the need of telling them they can play. It sounded disturbing coming from this man. Downright creepy. That a disturbing giggle followed as soon as the kids left certainly did not help lessen the effect, only strengthen it.

No PoV

Kakashi turned towards Lupin, Lupin looking a little disturbed by the man. "I'll be taking you to Ibiki before I will take you to the Hokage. You understand." A statement, not a question. Only a nod was shown as any visible reply. The two men, Kakashi leading with Remus behind him.

Soon they reached a building only a few blocks away from the Hokage tower. Its appearance that of a normal legislation building. The building didn't appear remarkable, or something you remember. As the men walked into the building the décor of the grey stone walls were highlighted by basic pictures of fruit, the reception desk was a dark polished mahogany. The lady at the reception just like the exterior of the building was unremarkable. She had light brown hair slightly curled, small pale lips and narrow brown eyes on a round face.

"Is Ibiki free at the moment?" Kakashi asked, his tone was formal and cold but polite. He was talking business and doing it like a professional businessman would, with disinterest.

Ibiki PoV

I had just finished the paperwork for the last sod that thought it would be ok to steal scrolls from the jutsu library. He had no village affiliation, just a rouge chunin level highway kid. He'd been given the option to join the village and learn, under observation of course.

A gate ANBU appeared before me delivering a quick message from Kakashi about an unknown character, possible strength and unknown affiliations. _Something to do before lunch at least_. I thought as I got up to file the paperwork. Heading out of my office I went to the receptionist, Suruki. "When Kakashi gets in I'm in room 16." The room is used for people under suspicion but are considered a possible threat. It was a barren stone room with the basic table, two chairs and the obvious one way mirror. The room had many hidden cameras and microphones and the walls had seals implanted for strengthened resilience and to silence the room once activated.

Once the Kakashi walked in and sat the man opposite me he went to stand in the corner, no little orange book in sight. Looking at the man before me I couldn't help but wonder if the he fought an unknown ailment that was a cross between insomnia and an aging jutsu of some kind. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties but showed signs of age of about a man in the late forties. He was dressed in old battered clothes that had seen multiple signs of repair that it was now refusing being pulled together, worn through wear over time.

"What is your name?"

"Remus Jonathan Lupin."

"When were you born? Where were you born?"

"I was born April 13th 1967 in North London."

"Do you intend to harm damage or betray this village in any way, shape or form?"

"No." As he answered I knew he was not lying, even though I had never heard of such places he was telling the truth to having no ill intent towards the village. I nod to Kakashi to comfirm Remus-san was not intending any harm to the village.

"You answered truthfully, however as we are unfamiliar with the places you are referring and to the fact that is 236 years after the sage; I am going to give you a mind walk after I get the Hokage's approval. Do you consent to this beforehand?"

Lupin PoV

"I give you my consent, however be forewarned I'll keep some stuff private behind a closed door and whatever you do not go anywhere near the wolf." Moony was growling in my head, demanding that he if he comes in he will devour him without my interference.

"On your own head be it, I have warned you."


	4. Moony

**Moony**

Ibiki's PoV

He was sincere and was honest in every word he'd spoken so far, a half-truth with a warning probably about what the wolf reference about. Could he be a Jinjuriki of some sort, all nine biju are accounted for. He could have multi-personality disorder, not that uncommon. Truth though many believe otherwise is a matter of perspective and if they believe it to be true then you'll find no sign of the person in question lying. Inoichi should be here just in case due to his family's justu he can manipulate the mind enough to leave in case a threat is present in his mind. Trauma can also cause a blockage in memories in which to protect the user, so they can still function. The _wolf_ may be a form of blockage due to his wariness to approach it and us to do so as well.

"Raven. To relay the Hokage's message." A man decked in full black overcoat only the mask being visible, a raven on the white background in which it was painted on. "Relay." I am curious about this wolf and more so the man in front, aged before his time out of exhaustion, poor due to the state of his robes, not out of laziness or lack of care. His body is strong and trained, battle experience, not just training. He is a war veteran, no doubt; however his possessions were only that of a civilian, a different style of fighting?

"What was his answer?" I ask the ANBU that was sent to the Hokage.

"Confirm. Permission to mind walk, but tread carefully and don't agitate the man into taking action whilst an unknown." Was the stoic voiced answer.

"Get me Inoichi. I want him here doing the mind walk with me and drag him if you need to. Tell him I found something new. He won't resist to that."

Remus PoV

When a man appeared too rapidly for my heightened senses to have forewarning I knew that there were far greater dangers in the world I now found myself in. Previously during a fight it was to always be aware of your surroundings so not to get caught off guard; here you can be on guard and be aware however at the speed these _ninja_ moved, for they were ninja according to Naruto.

Moony growled at the mention of the boy complaining about the fox scent surrounding him. It was very rare in which he spoke of something that was amusing, usually threats or promises of pain were what he talked or rather growled out ominously. The only thing we had ever agreed on was our pack, and the protection of our cub, Harry. The wolf's warnings about Petigrew were ignored when he gave them, the only thing about the pack I had disagreed on. It cost the pack their lives, only cub surviving.

Drawing my attention back to the men in front of me I thought of Alastair, his scarred face and battle worn body; paranoid of everyone and everything. The man before me was the same, how his scars may have come about would definitely have differed, however my suspicion lay in his profession as being in torcher and interrogation he probably suffered under someone else's tender loving care.

"I have permission to give you a mind walk. Out of respect I will not force my way into anything you have decided to keep private; however if I find anything suspicious all bets are off and I will tear into your mind until I find anything and everything about you." The warning was clear. No funny business.

"My _reference_ to a wolf was in fact a literal warning as I've had no chance yet to ensure that he is safely secured in the cage, be careful and I'll explain about him with your leader as I will not _speak_ about it to anyone else unless he deems it necessary for them to know." I hinted at him to find out as he was walking into my mind through some form of legitimacy and a warning is best heeded when a reason is added that supports the warning. I didn't want Moody to devour him as the wolf growled out earlier. It would cause too much trouble that I didn't want nor needed at the moment while in an environment where the people were suspicious and would take action before asking questions. I had a survival instinct after all.

No PoV

As Ibiki walked up to the stranger he called out loudly over his shoulder. "Where the heck is Inoichi, I wanted him here for this mind walk?"

"No need to yell for me to hurry up Ibiki. You could sense me as soon as I entered the corridor." Answered a tall man as he walked into the barren concrete room. The new arrival had long blond hair tied into a high ponytail, spiky bangs as a fringe and to small locks of hair framing his face reaching to his neck. His square jaw and hardened eyes showed his strength, without the reinforcement of the visible muscles he possessed.

"Yea, well I want to get this done today so I can call it wraps, also you'll write your report and only hand it to the Hokage."

"I know the procedure. Why such caution of the information though?"

"Requested. Now get over here so we can start."

The blond man only sped up for the little distance left, slightly. Taking a deep breath he stood in front of the man he was here for. Inoichi analysed him as much as the other _professional_ ninja had done to the new comer. Raising a hand to the stranger's forehead, closed eyes as the build-up of charkra started.

When Inoichi opened his eyes again, he was standing in what seemed to be a castle, Ibiki beside him as the grey stone walls reach high above their heads, great doors before them. It opened as they approached and they saw stairs leading down. With no windows the stairs appeared to be leading to the dungeons. As they headed down Ibiki repeated the information he had gathered of the stranger, Remus. The warnings of not to approach the wolf seemed to heighten both men's sense of foreboding when it was repeated. Drawing weapons each they went around a turn only to see a beast that they didn't hear previously, didn't smell approaching and what was apparently a wolf-man hybrid drooling at the sight of them.


End file.
